Le passé refait toujours surface
by K-limero
Summary: Hermione a quitté le monde magique et vit avec les Rider. Dans son esprit, elle a tiré un trait sur tout ça. Seulement, la magie n'en a pas fini avec elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover ****entre**** Alex Rider et Harry Potter. ****Hermione Granger a quitté le monde magique lorsqu'elle a obtenu son diplôme, à 18 ans. **

**Elle a répondu à une annonce faite par Ian Rider pour garder son neveu, Alex. Oui dans mon histoire ce n'est pas Jack qui a répondu. Donc je disais, Hermione vit avec Ian et Alex Rider. Quand elle est arrivée à 18 ans, Alex avait 8 ans et Ian en avait 26. Maintenant elle en a 24, Alex en a 14 et donc Ian en a 32. Je sais que Ian est plus vieux dans les livres mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas alors…Jack et Hermione se connaissent.**

* * *

Royaume-uni, Londres, quartier de Chelsea.

C'était un dimanche matin bien calme. A peine pouvait-on croiser dans les rues, quelques étudiants rentrant de boite de nuit. La matinée était particulièrement ensoleillée comparée aux autres jours du mois qui avaient été plutôt couverts. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les lourds rideaux bruns de la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci dormait encore à poings fermés malgré l'heure avancée. Pour un spectateur étranger, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement, mais ceux qui vivaient avec elle et la connaissaient n'auraient pas été dupe. Ceux-là auraient remarqué le léger froncement de ses sourcils ainsi que la crispation de son poing gauche.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, puis balaya frénétiquement la chambre du regard, s'attendant presque à voir apparaitre un fantôme. Après quelques secondes, elle se força à se calmer, en prenant de profondes inspirations. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se leva et se planta devant son miroir. Son visage était livide, ses cernes lui mangeant le visage. Une petite douche ne serai pas superflue pour effacer les marques de fatigue encore bien présentes. Si Alex remarquait ça, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'assaillir de questions, ce qu'elle voulait éviter par-dessus tout.

Fin prête, elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit un rire féminin provenir de la cuisine. Elle se figea. Le rire indiquait que la femme était assez mûre, pas une adolescente qui aurait pu être une connaissance d'Alex. Donc cela concernait Ian. Elle devait bien d'avouer qu'elle était surprise: Ian n'avait jamais ramener personne à la maison, que ce soit femme...ou homme. Elle s'était souvent demandé si c'était par respect pour elle et Alex, ou si c'était seulement parce qu'il était un célibataire endurci.

Au moment où la femme parla, elle reconnut la voix de Jack. Diminutif de Jackie. Une énergique américaine qui avait décider de continuer ses études au Royaume-uni plutôt que dans son Kansas natal. Elle était grande, mince, avec d'indomptable cheveux roux. Toujours souriante, sa bonne humeur était le plus souvent communicative. Impossible d'être déprimée en sa présence. Toutes deux s'étaient rencontrées à l'université et ne s'étaient plus quittées. Pourtant, personne n'aurait parié sur leur amitié. Elles étaient tellement différentes. Hermione était réservée et mélancolique. Tout le contraire de Jack.

La seule pensée de Jack amena le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Mais que faisait-elle dans la maison des Rider un dimanche matin?

Dans la cuisine, elle trouva Ian et Alex assis à la table pendant que Jack s'affairait pour préparer de décents pancakes.

Alex était un adolescent athlétique, blond, et doté d'une regard bleu espiègle. Il parlait plusieurs langues et était devenu expert dans des sports dont les autres adolescents n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Merci à son oncle qui lui avait enseigné tout ça.

Ce-dit oncle -qui d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais toléré être appelé comme ça- était grand, athlétique, et avait un charme indéniable. Musclé, bien plus que nécessaire pour un banquier selon Hermione, il parlait aussi plusieurs langues dû à ses nombreuses conférences à l'étranger. Homme plutôt discret, il avait un regard clair, des cheveux courts et châtains foncés.

Les trois personnes parlaient avec animation du dernier match d'Alex. Celui-ci et Jack riaient en se remémorant le tacle inutile qu'Alex avait infligé à un attaquant adverse. Ian parcourait le journal tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation. Son sourire amusé en était la preuve. Il était rarement là aux matches d'Alex mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisait plus. Il avait cessé de chercher son oncle dans les tribunes.

Suite à une maladresse, Jack renversa le contenu de la poêle et le pancake qui commençait à prendre forme s'écrasa sur le sol. Avec la magie, en deux temps trois mouvements le nettoyage aurait été fait, mais elle avait renoncé à tout ça. Elle avait décidé de vivre comme les moldus. Ce n'était pas si compliqué pour elle étant donné que ses parents étaient moldus, mais après avoir utilisé la magie pendant 7 ans, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter la facilité que la magie apportait.

Sa nouvelle vie était différente, mais pas moins épanouissante. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme à Poudlard, elle avait poursuivi des études moldus pour devenir institutrice. Elle trouvait très gratifiant de transmettre son savoir aux jeunes générations. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir, elle avait répondu à l'annonce de Ian Rider. Il proposait une chambre en échange de quelques heures de baby-sitting et d'un peu de travaux ménagers.

Elle était restée dans la maison après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Ian n'avait jamais sous entendu qu'elle devait partir et elle n'avait jamais pensé à chercher autre chose. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû. Il était temps qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avec qui la construire. Mais pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, cette idée lui paraissait déplacée. Et puis, elle adorait vivre avec Ian et Alex.

Leur cohabitation avait démarrée de manière quelque peu houleuse, Alex estimant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter. Mais au fil du temps, une réelle affection les avait lié. Pour ce qui était de Ian, la situation était plus complexe. Il était rarement là, toujours en voyage d'affaires. Ils s'entendaient bien mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis.

Paradoxalement, il continué à l'aider financièrement. Elle lui en avait fait la remarque. Hermione continuait à faire le ménage et à veiller sur Alex malgré son emploi du temps chargé, donc il estimait juste qu'elle obtienne une aide pécuniaire. Hermione trouvait ça très vieux-jeu, mais elle avait appris au fil des années que Ian agissait toujours comme il l'entendait. S'il voulait continuer à lui donner de l'argent, elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

La voix d'Alex la tira de ses pensées.

"Ça va Hermione?"

"Oui, oui", répondit-elle avec un sourire en se préparant un thé.

"On a le droit d'avoir un ticket pour aller dans ton monde imaginaire?", fit Jack avec un sourire amusé.

"Non dommage. Tu n'est pas VIP", répondit-elle avec un air désolé mais Jack la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

Dans un élan de maturité, Jack tira la langue, ce qui provoqua les rires d'Hermione et Alex et un sourire amusé de la part de Ian.

"Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là Jack?"

"Tu es le soleil de mon existence. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi"

"De moi ou de la nourriture que tu trouves dans cette maison?"

"Eh bien…". Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, elle adorait Jack.

"Non sérieusement"

"Je suis venue te chercher pour que l'on aille faire du shopping", fit-elle un peu trop innocemment.

Voilà bien une chose qu'elle détestait. Faire les boutiques de vêtements. Passer des heures en essayage, pour finir par ne rien trouver à sa taille. Mais le pire avec Jack, c'était qu'il fallait acheter tout ce qu'il y avait à coté: maquillage, chaussures, bijoux. Bref, de quoi ressembler à un sapin de Noël.

"Jack…"

"Tu n'as rien à te mettre pour ton rendez-vous!"

Le silence se fit dans toute la pièce. Hermione regardait Jack avec les sourcils levés. Un rendez-vous?

"Quel rendez-vous?"

"Le rendez vous que tu as avec Jonathan, le charmant serveur"

Jonathan travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant où avait déjeuné Jack et Hermione une semaine auparavant. Le garçon était plutôt grand, les cheveux blond et les yeux marrons.

"Depuis quand j'ai un rendez vous avec Jonathan?"

"Depuis que je l'ai préparé"

"Jack…"

"Il te dévorait des yeux. Littéralement. Et puis, cela fait combien de temps que t'es pas sorti avec un garçon? Et attention je parle d'une vraie sortie, un vrai rendez-vous galant: une belle robe, du maquillage, un dîner aux chandelles...?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse.

"Merci de m'avoir rappelé le néant de ma vie sentimentale"

"Justement, il est temps d'y remédier, vous ne pensez pas les garçons?"

Étais-ce par instinct de conservation ou par indifférence? Craignaient-ils de s'attirer les foudres de Jack s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle ou se désintéressaient-ils de la question? Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des deux ne répondit. Ian semblait absorbé par son journal et Alex par son petit-déjeuner.

"Jack..."

"Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, juste de lui donner sa chance. Quoi? Tu as peur? Fit-elle, goguenarde.

La Gryffondor en Hermione se révéla. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait faire réagir Hermione, c'était une atteinte à son courage.

"Pas du tout. Bon on va les faire ces courses?"

Hermione se frappa mentalement tandis que Jack sourit de manière triomphale. Elle allait le regretter, elle le savait. Elle ferait mieux de tenir sa langue parfois. Alex lui adressa un 'bonne chance' silencieux auquel elle répondit par un sourire crispé.

* * *

"Tiens, essaye celle-là", fit Jack en lui lançant une petite robe rouge.

"Jack, c'est la cinquième."

"J'ai pas encore trouvé celle qui t'ira parfaitement. A la fois classe et très simple."

Hermione maugréa en enfilant la robe. Jack était intraitable. En dix minutes, elle avait essayé plus d'une vingtaine de vêtement: pantalons, chemisiers, débardeurs et robes. Aucun n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Et aucun n'avait plus à Hermione.

Celle-ci était fatiguée et en avait assez. La petite robe rouge ne lui allait pas bien sur. Elle était bien trop courte et la serrait de trop.

"Jack c'est bon, j'ai essayé pleins de robes, aucune ne me va. On arrête là"

"Attend un peu, j'en ai une autre"

"Jack, je suis sérieuse. J'en ai assez"

"S'il te plait"

Elle lui fit son regard de chien battu. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça?

"La dernière", menaça Hermione

"La dernière", promit Jack

"D'accord", soupira Hermione

"Ouais"

Jack sautait littéralement sur place. Il n'était pas facile de convaincre Hermione à faire quelque chose. Elle aimait bien garder le contrôle de sa vie et n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes décident pour elle.

Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'université, Jack avait tout de suite été attirée par Hermione. Elle était plutôt calme, au contraire de Jack. Le courant était tout de suite bien passé entre elles. Elles étaient meilleures amies. Chacune était le contraire de l'autre.

Normalement, elles se confiaient tout, mais Jack savait pertinemment qu'Hermione ne lui confiait pas tout. Elle savait tout de sa vie actuelle mais elle ne savait rien de son passé. Lorsqu'elle en parlait avec Hermione, celle-ci lui disait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, que ce n'était pas important. Mais cela était démenti par le regard lointain et le sourire triste qu'elle avait parfois. Mais après, ils disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

"Alors, cette robe"

Hermione se regarda dans la glace. La robe avait un col en V et s'arrêtait mi-cuisses. Noir, elle était très simple. Pas de petits nœuds ou de fils qu'il y avait sur les autres robes et qu'Hermione détestait.

Jack écarta le rideau et regarda le résultat.

"Ouah, elle te va parfaitement", s'extasia Jack.

C'était vrai. Elle n'était ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Ni trop serrée, ni trop large. Elle était absolument parfaite.

"Il ne va pas en revenir quand il va te voir"

"Jack, c'est juste une sortie, ne t'emballes pas"

"Je suis tellement fière de toi. Petite fille devient grande"

Elle essuya une larme imaginaire de sa joue.

Hermione était consternée mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage, Jack était vraiment un sacré numéro.

Elle lissa inutilement la robe sous le coup du stress. Après tout, Jack avait raison. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vrai rendez-vous avec un garçon, qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée comme une vraie fille.

C'était le moment de rectifier tout ça.

* * *

L'heure de son rendez-vous était presque arrivée. Hermione était dans sa chambre avec Jack. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était anxieuse et Jack ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle était aussi excitée qu'elle, si pas plus.

Jack la fit asseoir pour pouvoir la maquiller. Au revoir Hermione, bonjour sapin de Noël...

"Rien d'extravagant Jack"

"Mais non, enfin, tu me connais"

"Justement", murmura Hermione.

Jack fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, elles entendirent la sonnerie.

"Si ça tombe, je devais pas m'habiller comme ça", commença Hermione. "J'aurais du mettre un jean et un chemiser, ça aurait été très bien. Si il n'est pas habillé de manière classe, ça va faire bizarre que moi je le sois, non? Et..."

"Stop! Tu te calmes. Je vais aller voir comment il est habillé, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

Lorsque Jack sorti, Hermione se leva, incapable de rester tranquillement assise sur une chaise.

"Il est habillé classe", fit Jack en revenant. "Vous vous accorderez très bien"

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Jack avait fait de l'excellent travail. Son maquillage était très discret et frais. Elle portait un petit collier et les boucles d'oreilles assorties, cadeau d'Alex et Ian pour son anniversaire.

Elle inspira profondément puis sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Jack.

Alex était en bas de l'escalier.

" Tu es très jolie". Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Merci"

Dès qu'elle entra, Ian et Jonathan se levèrent. Les deux la regardèrent de haut en bas. Ian était légèrement surpris, n'étant pas habitué à la voir habillé en fille. En effet, Hermione préférait le confort des jeans et t-shirts simples. Cela lui allait bien, mais là, avec cette petite robe noire, elle était magnifique.

Jonathan lui baisa la main comme un parfait gentleman. Derrière Hermione, Alex haussa un sourcil.

" Il en fait pas un peu trop?" chuchota-t-il à Jack

" Il est poli et adorable. C'est un type très bien."

" On va y aller", fit Jonathan.

" Rentre pas trop tard Hermione"

Cette remarque valut à Alex un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Passez une bonne soirée", fit Jack en gratifiant Alex d'un regard noir.

* * *

Le restaurant ne faisait pas partie des plus huppés mais il était d'une propreté impeccable. De ton pourpre, il dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et intime.

" J'ai été la baby-sitter d'Alex et je suis restée après. C'est plus pratique pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas à chercher un nouvel endroit pour vivre et quelqu'un est là au cas où Alex a un problème pendant que Ian est en voyage d'affaires."

" Donc il n'a rien entre Ian et toi?""

" Non, il n'y a rien. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire?"

" Et bien. Tu es très jolie, et lui représente le gendre idéal. A l'aise financièrement, il à l'air d'un type sur qui on peut compter. Un prince charmant des temps modernes."

" Euh...oui, peut-être. J'avoue que je en l'ai jamais regardé de cette façon."

" Et tu n'a jamais pensé à prendre un appartement, à avoir un chez-toi?"

" Et bien...j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question

_Menteuse. De toute façon tu as déjà un chez-toi_

Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte que sa petit voix intérieure avait raison. Déménager de chez Ian Rider lui semblait impensable.

Ils parlèrent de sujets triviaux pendant un moment. Étonnamment, Hermione passait une excellente soirée. Jonathan était quelqu'un de très gentil et amusant.

" Et pourquoi es-tu devenue baby-sitter pour Alex?"

" Et bien, il fallait bien que je paye mes études?"

" Tes parents ne t'ont pas aidé?"

" Ils...sont morts", fit-elle dans un murmure.

" Oh...Je suis désolé Hermione, je..."

" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir"

" Comment sont-ils morts?"

" Dans un accident de voiture"

* * *

Il était presque minuit et demi lorsque Jonathan la ramena à la maison des Rider. Ian et Alex devaient sûrement être en train de dormir à poings fermés...

"Ça s'est bien passé?"

...ou peut être pas. Hermione sursauta et porta sa main sur son cœur lorsque Alex ouvrit brusquement sa porte.

"Tu m'as fait peur"

"Alors?"

"Ça s'est bien passé petit curieux. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, t'as cours demain"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se dépêcha d'enlever ses talons, ils lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Elle n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec Jonathan. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils avaient été capturés et torturés par les mangemorts. C'était à ce moment là qu'Hermione avait décidé de faire un trait sur la magie. C'était à cause de ce qu'elle était qu'ils étaient morts.

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de retoucher un jour à la magie.

* * *

**J'ai réécrit ce chapitre parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. **

**Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre..désolé de vous décevoir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Mlle Granger? Mlle Granger!"

A chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom de famille prononcé par cette voix si familière, cela apportait un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ralentit le pas pour le laisser la rattraper.

" Vous avez passé une bonne journée Monsieur Rider", fit-elle avec un regard espiègle.

Au sein de l'école, ils se devaient de s'appeler par leur nom de famille. Lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de professeure, elle avait postulé à l'école d'Alex. Une place s'était récemment libérée. Le directeur avait tout de suite noté la similitude des adresses, Alex étant assez "populaire" dans l'école. Il lui en avait fait la remarque et avait "insisté" sur le professionnalisme qu'elle allait devoir respecté. Depuis, elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de la critiquer.

Pour Hermione, cette similitude d'adresse se révélait parfois insupportable. Certains professeurs venaient la voir pour une raison ou une autre. Toujours concernant Alex. Ils se plaignaient, soit de son manque de participation, soit parce qu'il était dissipé. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle lui en touche un mot et rectifie la situation. Seulement Hermione tenait à mettre une barrière entre son travail et sa vie privée. Mais ils persistaient. C'était pour cela qu'elle se décidait à lui en parler.

" Alex. Monsieur Halloway m'a parlé", commença-t-elle.

Il eut la grâce de paraître penaud.

" Tu pourrais faire un effort. J'en ai assez de les entendre se plaindre pour une raison ou pour une autre", soupira Hermione.

" Je suis désolé"

" Je sais bien et je..."

Hermione s'interrompit soudainement et regarda derrière elle. Elle scruta la foule des élèves des yeux en quête de la personne qui l'avait perturbée. Quelqu'un la regardait, elle aurait pu le parier. Ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque.

" Hermione, ça va?", s'inquiéta Alex, tout en regardant la foule à son tour à la recherche de ce qui avait perturbé Hermione.

" ... "

" Hermione?"

" Hein...? Oh oui, ça va"

Elle lui sourit brièvement, comme pour le rassurer, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Il regarda encore quelques instants derrière eux puis observa Hermione à la dérobée.

Elle était tendue, son sourire était plus crispé. Elle tournait régulièrement la tête pour observer derrière elle. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Alex c'était l'éclair de peur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Hermione n'avait jamais peur.

On la suivait et l'observait, elle en était sure. Elle pouvait le sentir. Sans le vouloir elle accéléra le pas. Elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Retrouver la sécurité de la maison.

" Et ta journée s'est bien passée?", demanda Alex.

" Oui, oui. Et la tienne?"

" Et bien, en fait..."

Et il commença à lui parler de Tony, le garçon avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de se mesurer. Le garçon même qu'il avait taclé pendant le match. Et il parla aussi de Tom, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfants et de ses parents qui se disputaient toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Hermione se demandait souvent d'ailleurs pourquoi ces deux-là n'avaient toujours pas divorcés.

Avant qu'Hermione ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Le plan d'Alex avait fonctionné: lui faire oublié ce à quoi elle pensait même si c'était pendant un court instant.

Ian n'était pas encore rentré mais il ne tarderait pas. Pour une fois depuis un bon moment, il n'était pas en voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout du monde. Il avait même suspendu les voyages pour une durée d'un mois. Cela lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec Alex et d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Jack qui lui ferait un sermon sur le fait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec l'adolescent.

Hermione passa rapidement devant la fenêtre pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Son sentiment de malaise ne s'était pas dissipé. Et le fait qu'elle le ressentait même dans la maison, alors qu'elle était sensée y ressentir de la sécurité, la perturbait grandement.

Elle ne vit rien et partit s'affairer dans la cuisine. Alex n'avait rien manqué du manège d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Seulement à l'inverse de la jeune femme, il vit un jeune homme, apparemment du même âge qu'elle. Roux il était assez grand et avait une allure dégingandée. Alex se précipita vers la sortie mais quand il arriva dehors, il n'y avait plus personne. Étrange. Il s'avança un peu sur le trottoir, regarda de droite à gauche, mais rien. Hermione n'était pas folle finalement. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui l'espionnait. Mais pourquoi?

La tête pleine d'interrogation, il rentra dans la maison. Apparemment Hermione n'avait pas remarqué sa sortie. Elle était toujours dans la cuisine. Celle-ci préparait un en-cas pour Alex. Il pouvait se révéler un estomac sur pattes par moment.

Après un moment de silence, elle crut entendre des petits chuchotements. Par curiosité, elle se rapprocha de la porte de communication entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle aperçut Ian et Alex en grande conversation. Mais pourquoi parlaient-ils si bas? Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir les oreillettes spéciales de Fred et Georges? Dépitée elle abandonna l'idée de les écouter, ils parlaient bien trop bas.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la maison, Ian avait été tiré par la manche par son neveu. Ce genre de comportement ne correspondait pas du tout à Alex.

" Alex. Que se passe-t-il?"

" Je pense qu'on a été suivi"

Bien que rien ne le laisse croire, Ian tiqua. Depuis qu'il avait "hérité" d'Alex, des agents du MI-6 surveillaient constamment la maison et ses allées et venues. Lorsqu'il avait engagé Hermione il en avait fait de même. Après tout, ils vivaient tous les deux sous son toit, il était donc de sa responsabilité qu'ils soient en sécurité. Et de plus, il tenait à eux, même s'il ne leur avait jamais dit.

Alors, de deux choses l'une, soit c'était un agent qui allait devoir relire la définition du mot "discrétion", soit c'était un des vieux ennemis de Ian qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses proches. Dans les deux cas, les agents chargés de la sécurité étaient fautifs. Il allait devoir s'en charger lui même.

" Comment était-il?"

" Il était roux, grand, à peu près le même âge qu'Hermione. Et puis..."

" Oui?"

Alex le regarda d'un air songeur.

" Il était habillé d'une drôle de façon... Comme si tout ce qui lui importait était d'avoir un t-shirt et un pantalon. Je veux dire que les vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment accordés entre eux. "

C'était vrai qu'en y repensant Alex n'avait jamais vu ce style vestimentaire sur quiconque. Londres était une ville cosmopolite où tous les styles se côtoyaient mais là c'était différent. L'association des vêtements entre eux étaient spéciaux.

Ian chercha rapidement sa mémoire savoir si quelqu'un correspondait à cette description mais il ne trouva personne. Il se fit une note mentale d'en parler au chef du MI6, Alan Blunt.

" Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas les environs? Peut-être a-t-il cru vous reconnaître toi ou Hermione?"

Il espérait qu'Alex allait gober ses explications qui n'étaient pas très pertinentes, il le savait.

" Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à nous parler alors? Et pourquoi quand je suis sorti de la maison n'est-il pas venu me voir?"

" Je l'ignore Alex. Il est possible qu'il ait été un voleur. Il aura renoncé quand il a vu que tu l'avais remarqué"

Alex n'était pas satisfait par les explications de son oncle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet individu était là pour Hermione. En son fort intérieur il le savait. Mais si c'était le cas, ce garçon allait se retrouver face à Alex. Il ne laisserait jamais personne s'en prendre à Hermione.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien n'arrivera à personne", fit Ian comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Hermione préparait à manger comme si de rien n'était.

" Bonjour Ian, vous avez passé une bonne journée?"

" Très bien et vous? Rien de spécial à l'école?"

" Non, tout va très bien", répondit-elle en faisant un petit sourire conspirateur à Alex.

Ian le vit mais ne releva pas. Il était comme toujours ravi de la bonne entente entre Alex et Hermione. Les deux s'adoraient littéralement. Cela le rassurait. Il savait qu'elle serait là pour Alex si jamais quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrivait. Ils formaient une famille. Une famille un peu particulière peut-être mais une famille quand même.

Les pensées d'Alex suivaient une ligne directrice différente. Il était atterré comme toujours de la façon dont Hermione et Ian se parlaient. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir jamais entendus se tutoyer. Pourtant cela aurait du être normal après quelques années de vie commune mais non.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, après quelques mois de cohabitation avec Hermione, il s'était vraiment attaché à elle et avait même souhaité à un moment que Ian s'intéresse d'un peu plus près à la baby-sitter.

Il ne leur aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir des cousins ou cousines. Mais non. Rien. Parfois Alex se demandait si son oncle n'avait rien tenté parce qu'il n'était réellement pas intéressé par la jeune femme ou bien s'il considérait inconcevable de séduire celle qui vivait sous son toit et donc sous sa protection. Il connaissait son oncle par cœur et devait bien admettre que parfois son côté gentleman semblait venir d'une autre époque.

Il se souvenait avoir essayé de le rendre jaloux un jour. Il avait exagéré une relation entre Hermione et un de ses amis, David ou Devin - en tout cas un prénom qui commençait par D - mais cela n'avait abouti sur rien. Son oncle avait seulement dit qu'il était bien qu'Hermione sorte un peu plus souvent avec ses amis.

" Alex, tu m'écoutes?"

La voix de Ian le ramena à la réalité.

" Désolé. Qu'est ce que tu disais?"

" Ça s'est bien passé à l'école? Répéta Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui très bien"

Le bruit d'un verre qui tombe et se brise sur le sol tua tout effort de conversation. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur Hermione. Elle regardait par le petit fenêtre qui était au-dessus du robinet la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. En quelques secondes à peine, Ian fut à côté d'Hermione et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre, ses muscles bandés prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle attaque. Mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda ensuite Hermione et la vit rougir faiblement. Elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

" Tout va bien Hermione?"

Alex put déceler la légère lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix de Ian. Ian n'était jamais inquiet.

" Oui, oui. J'ai cru voir un chien" s'empressa-t-elle de dire en ramassant les bouts de verre. Malheureusement l'un d'eux lui écorcha légèrement le doigt. " Aie! Je suis maladroite aujourd'hui" continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

" Laissez. Je vais ramasser. Vous devriez aller vous reposer."

" Vous avez raison"

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Alex se rapprocha de son oncle et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre pendant que celui-ci ramassait le reste du verre.

" Un chien? Tu ne va pas me dire que c'est un vulgaire chien qui lui a fait peur de cette façon?"

" Elle a peut-être peur des chiens?" soupira Ian.

" Non. Elle n'a pas peur des chien. Je la connais et je sais qu'elle n'a pas peur des chiens."

" Tu penses la connaitre" nuança Ian. "Que tu le veuilles ou non, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, que nous ignorons sur elle."

" Et ça ne t'inquiètes pas?"

Ian réfléchit un instant à la question. Bien sur qu'il était inquiet. Il sentait tout comme Alex que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et il ne savait pas non plus contre quoi il devait protéger Hermione. Mais une chose était sûre. Il la protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand Alex fut monté dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, Ian sortit dans le jardin. Il inspecta celui-ci du regard. Il ne trouvait rien d'anormal lorsque son regard se posa sur la pelouse. A un endroit l'herbe était complètement aplatie. Il s'agenouilla. La masse d'herbe aplatie était vaste. Trop pour un humain. Trop également pour un chien, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Même un gros chien du genre berger allemand ne pouvait pas avoir laisser ce genre de marque. Qu'avait vu Hermione?

Avec un soupir, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

" Je voudrais parler à Alan Blunt..."

* * *

Hermione était assise sur son lit et respirait de manière saccadée. C'était lui. Elle était certaine que c'était Sirius qu'elle avait vu dans le jardin. Elle aurait pu reconnaître son animagus partout. Un chien noir de cette taille ne courrait pas les rues. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Flash-back

_Ils étaient tout deux assis sur les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors s'entrainaient avec à leur tête Harry, le capitaine. Ron pour sa part était resté gardien._

_" Tu veilleras sur eux, n'est-ce pas? Ils vont avoir besoin de toi. De toi et de Rémus."_

_" Hermione..."_

_" Non Sirius ", l'interrompit-elle d'un geste de la main. "Tout ce que tu diras ne changera rien à ma décision."_

_Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Sirius l'essuya de son pouce._

_" Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute"_

_Elle ne répondit rien mais il savait qu'elle se sentait responsable pour la mort de ses parents. Elle pensait que si elle les avait mieux protégés, si elle avait été plus douée, plus intelligente...mais surtout si elle avait été "normale", ils seraient encore vivants. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du monde de la magie. Il contenait de douloureux souvenirs. Avec un frisson, il se remémora cette nuit et il doutait qu'il l'oublierait un jour._

_Alors qu'il avait secouru Harry et ses amis au Ministère de la magie en compagnie de Tonk, Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus, un sort de Bellatrix l'avait atteint de plein fouet et il était tombé dans le voile. _

_Ce voile était le monde des morts des sorciers. Seulement Sirius étant vivant, il avait été coincé entre les deux mondes, incapable de complètement embrasser le monde des morts (non pas qu'il le voulait) et incapable de sortir par ses propres moyens. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Hermione. Après avoir feuilleté nombres de livres de magie blanche et de magie noire, avoir fait des expérimentations -potions et formules-, elle avait trouvé une solution. Et pour cela, il lui serait éternellement redevable. _

_Il se souvenait du moment où il était sorti. Harry était le premier visage qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire "ouf" que le jeune homme l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ensuite, il avait subi le même traitement de la part de Rémus qui avait cru perdre son meilleur ami à jamais, puis Tonk qui était heureuse de retrouver son oncle. Et ensuite, il avait vu Hermione, visiblement épuisée, des cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage, un corps incroyablement frêle, témoin du temps qu'elle avait passé sur son cas._

_Sans rien dire, il s'était avancé, l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré un "merci" dans son oreille. _

_Il se remémorait cet épisode, assis dans l'un des fauteuils du Square Grimmaurd lorsqu'un Patronus en forme de panthère -celui d'Hermione- était apparu dans la pièce et que la voix d'Hermione l'appelait à l'aide. Sans réfléchir il transplana. Il avait une dette envers Hermione et, plus que cela, elle représentait autant pour lui qu'Harry. Il n'allait pas la laisser affronter quoi que ce soit toute seule, au diable les ordres de Dumbledore de rester bien sagement au Square Grimmaurd. _

_Lorsqu'il apparut, le spectacle qu'il trouva le glaça d'effroi. Hermione était au-dessus d'un corps en train de faire ce qu'il pensait être de la réanimation. Seulement, cela n'avait aucun effet, il pouvait parfaitement voir que la personne -une femme, sûrement la mère d'Hermione- était morte. Mais Hermione n'arrêtait jamais, suppliant sa mère de " s'il te plait, réveille-toi". Il s'approcha lentement. Il marcha sur un bout de table. Hermione se redressa en un quart de seconde, la baguette pointée vers lui._

_" Ce n'est que moi Hermione" fit-il en levant ses mains, paumes vers l'extérieur._

_Les vêtements de la jeune fille était légèrement déchirés. Nul doute qu'elle s'était battue avec les mangemorts. Car il en était sur, cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que de mangemorts._

_" Sirius, ils..."_

_En deux enjambées il fut près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. D'un geste, Sirius fit apparaitre son propre patronus pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. _

_Cela avait marqué la jeune fille à vie. Sirius avait été avec elle pendant toutes les étapes de son deuil. Il l'avait tenu contre lui quand elle pleurait, il avait été son punching-ball quand elle avait eu besoin de se vider de sa colère. Mais elle ne s'était jamais débarrasser de cette culpabilité. Elle ressentait le besoin de prendre un nouveau départ. Et qui était-il pour l'en empêcher? Si cela lui permettait de trouver un peu de bonheur._

_" Promet-moi que tu veilleras sur eux"_

_" Bien sur Hermione. Je ne laisserais rien leur arriver."_

_" Ils ne vont pas comprendre...ils vont m'en vouloir..."_

_" Aucun d'eux ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir Hermione. Ils ne comprendront peut-être pas maintenant, mais au fil du temps, si."_

_Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, elle avait fait semblant. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne se doutait qu'il voyait leur amie pour la dernière fois. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius et Rémus étaient au courant, et ils avaient tous juré de garder le secret. Quand Ron et Harry s'apercevraient de son absence, ils tenteraient sûrement de la retrouver. Pour cela, elle pouvait compter sur Dumbledore qui lui avait assuré qu'il mettrait des protection en place pour qu'ils ne puissent pas y arriver si jamais ils refusaient d'écouter sa demande de la laisser tranquille._

_Hermione retrouva Sirius dans le parc quand tout le monde fut endormi. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à Rémus, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il ne restait plus que Sirius._

_" Alors c'est maintenant"_

_" Oui. Je te remercie Sirius. Infiniment."_

_" Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Sans toi je ne serais pas là."_

_" C'est un adieu. Ne viens jamais là où je vis. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je...", elle prit une profonde respiration. "Je ferais appel à toi si j'ai vraiment un problème que je ne pourrais pas résoudre toute seule, d'accord?"_

_" Tu m'en demande beaucoup Hermione."_

_" Je sais"_

_Il soupira fortement._

_" Très bien. Mais toi promet-moi de me donner de tes nouvelles un jour. Promet-moi qu'un jour tu reviendras. Pas forcément dans le monde magique, mais plutôt que tu reviendras dans nos vies. Promet-moi que quand tu seras prête tu reviendras."_

_" Je te promets", répondit-elle avec une longue réflexion._

_Sirius la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille._

_" J'aurais adoré que tu sois ma fille. Toi et Harry, je vous ai toujours considéré comme mes enfants. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu rencontre un homme bien, que tu fondes une famille. Et je veux voir mes petits-enfants un jour. Et prend ça."_

_Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il lui donna le même miroir magique qu'Harry._

Fin Flash-back

Hermione commença à farfouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de sa précieuse boite. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas. Elle était certaine de l'avoir mise dans son armoire. Elle commença à vider la-dite armoire et mettre tous les habits sur son lit.

Ce fut dans cet état que la trouva Alex.

" Ça va Hermione?"

" Tu n'as pas vu une boite? Une boite en bois! Tu l'as vu?"

Où avait-elle mis cette maudite boite? Alex lui prit les bras et la força à le regarder.

" On va la trouver Hermione, d'accord", fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'affolait autant pour une simple boite. Ensemble ils commencèrent à la chercher. Sans succès.

" Allons, réfléchis Hermione. Où l'as-tu mise?"

Pendant ce temps, Alex fit le tour de la chambre. Dans les tiroirs du bureau, dans la deuxième penderie. Sous le lit.

" J'ai trouvé"

Cette boite était banale. C'était juste une boite en bois fermée par un petit cadenas. Hermione enleva son collier et prit la petite clé qui pendait. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la boite. Dedans, il y avait les seuls objets qu'elle avait gardé du monde magique: sa baguette, le miroir de Sirius et quelques photos. Elle retourna vite-fait les photos, mais pas assez vite cependant. Alex les avaient vues et se posaient de nombreuses questions. Avait-il réellement vu les personnes bouger? Mais non se dit-il. Les photos ne bougeaient pas.

" Qu'est ce que c'est?"

" De vieilles affaires", répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine.

Elle caressa la baguette de sa main. Elle n'avait pas ouvert cette boite depuis 6 ans.

" C'est sans importance", reprit-elle en fermant la boite brusquement.

Alex se rappela les paroles de son oncle. Il ne connaissait pas autant Hermione qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais il était quasi-sûr que cette boite était un élément important du passé de celle-ci.

" A table!", cria Ian de la cuisine.

Celui-ci avait préparé des pâtes. Généralement il ne cuisinait pas ayant un peu de difficultés à rendre les recettes consommables.

" Elles m'ont l'air bien...", commença-t-il.

" Je préférerais que tu les goûtes en premier Ian", fit Alex pince sans rire.

" Ah ah ah très drôle."

" J'aurais pu le faire vous savez", fit Hermione qui avaient les joues légèrement rouges, comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

" Il est normal que je vous remplace de temps en temps Hermione", rétorqua Ian d'une manière rassurante.

Il savait qu'elle se sentait obligée de faire la cuisine parce qu'il la payait. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'en lui donnant un "salaire" tous les mois, il s'assurait qu'elle ne manquerait jamais d'argent?

Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant. Sa discussion avec Blunt avait appris à Ian qu'effectivement un jeune homme roux avait été vu devant la maison. Un peu dégingandé, mais qui n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Ian avait demandé à ce que celui-ci soit interpellé si jamais il revenait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un rôde autour de la maison. En ce qui concernait la trace dans le jardin, un agent avait dit à Blunt qu'il avait vu un gros chien noir. Un chien énorme selon les dires de l'agent, presque aussi grand qu'un poney shetland. Blunt avait haussé un sourcil et demandé un alcootest. Mais l'agent n'avait pas un seul gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

Cette révélation avait laissé Ian perplexe. Un chien ne pouvait pas faire la taille d'un shetland. L'agent s'était sûrement trompé. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête, surtout en ayant vu la marque.

* * *

**Enfin allez-vous me dire. Et oui je suis toujours là. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre et il me laisse un peu perplexe alors toutes les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenues.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous. Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Oui je sais, j'ai mis le temps… Ne m'envoyez pas de tomates s'il vous plait (se cache derrière un mur improvisé)

Comme il est tard (01 :56 selon mon ordinateur), il est possible que quelques coquilles soient dans ce chapitre. Par avance, j'en suis désolée. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer toutes erreurs, inexactitudes, incohérences (avec doigté et subtilité bien sûr).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il attendait et observait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait peut-être eu tort de pénétrer dans leur jardin mais il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les nouvelles qui tombaient étaient tellement mauvaises en ce moment. Deux aurors s'étaient fait tués. Harry était au Square Grimmaurd avec l'interdiction de sortir et des aurors patrouillaient au Square et à la maison des Weasley pour être sûrs que tout se passait bien.

Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était sûr. Et les sorts de Dumbledore ne la protègeraient pas éternellement.

Il avait vu le moldu. Ian Rider, selon ses informations. Il était un agent du MI-6. Il avait l'obtenu l'information de Kingsley qui était chargé de la protection de l'actuel premier ministre. Apparemment Ian était un de leurs meilleurs agents. D'ailleurs, toujours selon Kingsley il allait bientôt partir en mission en Cornouailles.

Hermione savait-elle ce qu'il faisait réellement? Apparemment pour tout le monde extérieur à l'organisation, il était un simple banquier qui partait souvent en voyage d'affaires. Hermione était souvent seule. Avec le gamin. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui. Alex.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit le gamin au coin de la rue. Hermione n'était pas avec lui et il savait que Ian n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Il observa le garçon marcher. Il ressemblait fortement à son oncle. Il avait l'air sur de lui.

Un bout de roux attira son regard un peu plus loin.

Qu'est-ce que Ron faisait ici? Et comment savait-il où habitait Hermione? Il avançait vers Alex. Il devait absolument le stopper. Inutile de provoquer une scène. Alex et Ian ne savait pas ce qu'était Hermione et elle ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'ils l'apprennent de cette façon.

Il traversa la rue. Ron pénétra dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée. Quand Sirius arriva, le rouquin avait disparu. Sirius eut de suite un mauvais pressentiment. On pouvait localiser une personne grâce au transplanage. Si les mangemorts gardaient un œil sur Ron alors, ils allaient débarquer ici. Il devait absolument prévenir Hermione.

Mais il allait devoir attendre qu'elle revienne. S'il partait et que le garçon se faisait attaquer, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Avant de ressortir de la ruelle, il se métamorphosa en chien et s'introduit ensuite dans le jardin des Rider. Il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne. Lorsque ce fut fait, il transplana au square Grimmaurd, espérant que Ron serait là. Il avait deux-trois choses à lui dire.

" RON! RON WEASLEY! " Cria-t-il dans la maison.

Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus, Tonk et Dumbledore.

" Où est-il? "

Ils voyaient bien qu‛il était furieux mais en ignoraient la raison.

" Il est en haut, mais que se passe-t-il?" fit Tonk

Il ne répondit pas et cria du bas de l‛escalier.

" Ron, descend immédiatement ! "

Il enleva sa veste avec brusquerie et la jeta sur un fauteuil. Il fit les cents pas dans la cuisine en attendant que Ron arrive. Au bout d‛un moment qui lui parut une éternité il entendit deux personnes descendre.

Ron et Harry pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry était surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle hurlait. Ron était légèrement inquiet, mais avait en même temps une lueur arrogante dans les yeux.

Même si Sirius savait ce qu‛il avait fait, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ron était majeur, il avait le droit de faire tout ce qu‛il voulait. De plus, il était bien assez doué pour se défendre.

" Qu‛est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? Tu ne te rends vraiment compte de rien? C‛est dangereux! Tu veux les faire tuer ou quoi? " Cria Sirius.

" Je ―"

" On t‛avais dit de ne pas chercher à la revoir. Je te l‛avais interdit et Dumbledore aussi! "

Les autres étaient stupéfaits. Sirius était dans une colère noire. Ils ne l‛avaient jamais vu comme ça.

Dès qu‛il prononça le mot ‛elle‛, Remus et Dumbledore comprirent tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

" Qu‛avez-vous fait monsieur Weasley? " interrompit Dumbledore. Bien qu‛il ait parlé d‛une voix calme, on pouvait entendre la fine tension qui l‛habitait.

" Je voulais juste la voir " se défendit-il

" Ne vous avais-je pas dit... "

" Vous n‛avez rien à m‛ordonner! " S‛emporta-t-il.

Cela redoubla la colère de Sirius qui le prit par le col.

" Quand on te dit quelque chose tu le fais et tu ne discutes pas! On pourrait te dire de chanter l‛hymne Britannique sur un pied que tu le ferais sans discuter! "

Remus accourût pour l‛écarter.

" Sirius, arrêtes! Ça ne sert à rien. "

Il réussit avant que celui-ci n‛étouffe le jeune sorcier. Il prit une bouffée d‛air pour se calmer. Il aurait donné n‛importe quoi pour être seul avec lui pour lui faire passer l‛envie de désobéir aux ordres. Sa conscience choisit sciemment de ne pas lui rappeler que lui-même n‛était pas si prompt à obéir aux ordres.

" Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu‛il se passe? " interrompit Harry. " De qui parlez-vous? "

" D‛Hermione " fit Ron avec colère.

" D‛Hermione? " répéta Harry

Cela faisait sept ans qu‛il ne l‛avait pas vue. Elle était partie un jour et n‛était plus revenue, ni n‛avait donné de nouvelles. Cela s‛était passé juste après la mort de ses parents.

" Où est-elle? "

" A Londres, chez un moldu " fit Ron avec dédain.

Harry tiqua en entendant la condescendance du ton de son ami. Il ne détestait pourtant pas les moldus.

" Pourquoi? "

Remus, comme toujours la voix de la raison lui répondit.

" Harry tu dois d‛abord comprendre que la mort de ses parents l‛a terriblement affectée. Tu te souviens de l‛état dans lequel elle était. La colère, la tristesse, la dépression... Elle ne s‛en est jamais vraiment remise. Et le pire ça a été la culpabilité. Elle... elle n‛arrivait plus à vivre avec ça... dans ce monde... "

" Elle était persuadée que si elle n‛avait pas été une sorcière, ses parents seraient encore en vie " poursuivit Sirius qui s‛était calmé. " Alors, elle a ... "

" ...fui ? " Termina Harry

Sirius fit une grimace. Il n‛était pas prévu dans le plan qu‛Harry en veuille à Hermione.

" Harry... Elle a énormément souffert... "

Sans dire un mot de plus, Harry retourna dans sa chambre à l‛étage.

" Bravo, tu vois ce que tu as fait? " S‛emporta Sirius

" Eh, je n‛ai rien fait de mal! "

" Ça suffit tous les deux! " interrompit Remus. " Comment l‛as-tu trouvée Ron? "

" J‛ai suivi Sirius. Lui aussi avait ordre de rester ici, mais lui, il a le droit de désobéir " dit-il comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un caprice. " Quand je l‛ai vu je n‛en croyais pas mes yeux. Je pensais qu‛elle se cachait quelque part pour échapper au mangemorts et je la retrouve, dans une magnifique maison, en plein cœur de Londres, avec deux moldus. Elle a refait sa vie! Elle nous a oubliés! Elle a trouvé un homme pour fonder un foyer et elle a tiré un trait sur nous! Ce n‛est pas juste! Nous, on est coincé ici, traqués par les mangemorts, à devoir se battre contre Vous-savez-qui, et elle, elle mène une vie tranquille dans un quartier huppé de Londres? "

" Ne sois pas injuste Ron " intervint Remus avant que Sirius n‛explose. " Elle a fait bien plus dans la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui que n‛importe lequel d‛entre nous. Elle a sorti Sirius du voile, elle a été torturée par Bellatrix Black, et comme si cela n‛était pas suffisant, ses parents ont été exécutés. "

" C‛est la guerre, c‛est normal que des gens meurent. Harry aussi à perdu ses parents... "

" Facile pour toi de dire ça " s‛offusqua Sirius. " Toute ta famille est sous la protection des aurors. Tu n'as pas de marques sur toi. Marques synonymes de torture. Marques qui ne partiront jamais »

Ron eut la grâce de paraître triste et honteux de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Et en ce qui concerne Harry, ses parents sont morts alors qu‛il était tout bébé. Il ne les a pas tenus dans ses bras alors qu‛ils étaient morts, les suppliant de se réveiller "

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette image.

" Sirius, il me semble qu‛Harry aurait besoin d‛une petite explication " fit Dumbledore d‛une voix douce.

Laisser Sirius et Ron dans la même pièce pourrait rapidement se révéler désastreux. Surtout si la conversation continuait dans ce sens-là.

Sirius regarda Dumbledore d‛un œil noir mais s‛exécuta.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Harry était assis à regarder par la fenêtre. Sirius savait qu‛il se sentait enfermé. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir sortir mais c‛était bien trop dangereux.

" Comment va-t-elle? " Commença Harry.

Sirius soupira avant de répondre.

" Elle a l‛air d‛aller bien "

" Parle-moi d‛elle et de sa vie "

" Quand elle est partie, elle a trouvé un emploi de baby-sitter chez un moldu et son neveu, Ian et Alex Rider. En parallèle, elle a fait des études dans une université moldu et maintenant elle est professeure. "

" Elle a toujours été faite pour l‛enseignement " fit Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

" Harry... "

" Je savais ce qu‛elle allait faire. Je m‛en doutais. Elle avait tellement changé après la mort de ses parents. Elle refusait d‛utiliser la magie. Sous aucun prétexte. Elle avait toujours cet air mélancolique. J‛essayais de la distraire mais rien n‛y faisait. J‛avais l‛impression que si je détournais les yeux juste un instant, elle disparaitrait. Et c‛est ce qu‛elle a fait... Je ne lui en veux pas, enfin je crois... Ma sœur me manque... Parfois je me sens si seul. Bien sûr vous êtes là, et Ron aussi mais... avec elle c‛était différent. Elle a toujours su quoi me dire "

Il hésita, ce qui n‛échappa pas à Sirius.

" Que veux-tu me demander Harry? "

" Est-ce qu‛on pourrait aller la voir? Je sais que c‛est dangereux mais je veux juste la voir de mes propres yeux "

Pendant un instant, Sirius ne vit pas un jeune homme de 24 ans mais un enfant, perdu sans sa grande sœur. Il ne devrait pas accepter mais avec les bonnes protections magiques, quelques minutes en dehors du square Grimmaurd devraient être possibles. Il allait devoir batailler avec Dumbledore mais ça en valait le coup.

" Tu es fou! " S‛emporta Remus. " Et pourquoi pas envoyer un carton d‛invitation au Mangemorts! "

« Je sais que cela peut être dangereux... »

« ...peut être? » ironisa Remus. « Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour s'assurer que les mangemorts perdent sa trace, tu veux le mettre en danger? »

« Il aura la cape d'invisibilité avec lui, nous ne transplanerons pas et en plus, il sera avec moi et je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Il veut seulement la voir de ses propres yeux, Albus » fini-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il savait pertinemment que la décision reviendrait au vieux sorcier. Remus n'oserait pas aller à son encontre. Il respectait et appréciait trop le professeur pour ça.

Après une longue réflexion, Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Vous n'interfèrerez pas avec sa vie. Pas de contacts, juste de l'observation. Nous sommes d'accord Monsieur Black? »

« Oui, juste de l'observation » répéta-t-il comme un bon élève, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part d'Albus.

Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il se rappela de ce que Ron avait fait.

« Hermione va avoir besoin... »

« ...d'une protection, je sais et c'est déjà prévu Sirius. Deux aurors se relayeront pour assurer sa sécurité et celle des personnes qui vivent avec elle. »

Soulagé, c'est d'un pas léger qu'il remonta dans la chambre d'Harry lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Habille-toi. On va la voir »

* * *

Hermione et Alex étaient au parc, dégustant une glace. Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'elle essuya de la glace qui avait coulé le long du menton d'Alex. Harry l'entendit lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il faudrait lui apprendre à manger proprement. Elle rajouta que si son oncle le voyait, il serait sûrement désespéré.

Harry et Sirius les observaient de loin, faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Elle a l'air heureuse » constata Harry.

C'était vrai. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis la mort de ses parents. Si on ne connaissait pas son passé, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de tragique.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un homme s'approcher d'eux. Il avait une forte ressemblance avec Alex. Ian Rider lui apprit Sirius. L'oncle.

« C'est avec lui qu'elle vit alors »

« Ron a mal compris leur relation. Elle s'occupe de son neveu. Il n'y a rien entre eux. »

« Dommage, il est plutôt bel homme. Ils s'accorderaient bien. »

Il sentit Sirius se tendre comme un arc à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Sirius avait une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Il suivit son regard et aperçu Dolohov et Lestrange à l'autre bout du parc. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là pour eux, ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Plus qu'une seule solution: ils étaient là pour Hermione.

Ils devaient absolument la prévenir. L'avertir du danger. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait sa baguette avec elle. Elle, Alex et Ian était complètement vulnérables.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il allait bouger, Sirius lui agrippa le bras.

« Nous allons les suivre et rien d'autre, Harry »

« Mais... »

« Deux aurors sont chargés de les protéger, rien ne va leur arriver »

« Et où sont-ils ces aurors? »

Harry avait marqué un point. Aucun auror ne semblait être à proximité.

Hermione, Alex et Ian continuaient de discuter tranquillement sans savoir que leurs jours étaient peut être comptés.

* * *

« Après ça on pourrait aller au cinéma. Il y a un super film qui est sorti il y a pas longtemps, sur les espions »

Ian sourit intérieurement. S'il savait que la vraie vie d'espion n'avait rien à voir avec celle dépeinte dans les films...

« Si tu veux. Avant nous pourrions allez manger dehors. A notre restaurant habituel par exemple. »

« Ce serait super ! »

Hermione sourit à l'enthousiasme d'Alex. Même s'il était souvent absent, quand il était là, Ian faisait en sorte d'offrir des journées inoubliables à son neveu. Se faire pardonner en quelque sorte.

Leur restaurant habituel était un restaurant français. C'était Hermione qui l'avait choisi il y avait quelques années. Ian les avait invités à dîner à l'extérieur. Alex l'avait laissé choisir et depuis il était devenu leur endroit lorsqu'ils sortaient.

« Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de rentrer pour se changer. Ton pantalon n'est pas très net jeune homme » dit-elle avec amusement.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup observée. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Ian aussi pouvait sentir un regard sur lui. Avec discrétion, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Dolohov. Il nota avec surprise que celui-ci n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il les observait. Instinctivement, Ian se rapprocha d'Alex et Hermione.

« Allons-y »

Hermione regarda derrière elle. C'est là qu'elle reconnut Dolohov et Lestrange. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ils devaient rentrer à la maison. Là-bas il y avait sa baguette. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée mais c'est comme le vélo. Ça ne s'oublie pas.

Ils marchaient rapidement.

Hermione était déjà en train d'imaginer comment elle allait faire. Ian tenterait probablement de se battre avec eux. Même s'ils étaient de remarquables sorciers, elle doutait qu'ils sachent se battre à la manière de moldus. Et elle avait pu voir par elle-même à quel point il était doué au corps-à-corps.

Pendant ce temps-là, elle aurait le temps, si elle se dépêchait d'aller chercher sa baguette et prendre le relais. Et peut-être qu'elle les distrairait assez pour permettre à Ian et Alex de s'enfuir.

Sa priorité était qu'Alex et Ian aillent bien.

Ian échafaudait un plan similaire. Sauf que dans le sien, c'était Hermione et Alex qui s'enfuyaient. Il avait son arme sur lui, bien cachée. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, les deux hommes n'en portaient pas. Etrange.

* * *

Sirius et Harry avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Le parc était relativement désert, sauf pour quelques badauds. Il attendait qu'ils soient hors de vue pour lancer un sort. Il avait dit à Harry qu'ils n'allaient que les suivre mais c'était trop dangereux. Et toujours pas de signes des aurors.

Les évènements s'accélérèrent lorsque Lestrange sortit sa baguette.

Ni une ni deux, Sirius lança un sort qui le projeta contre un arbre. Le bruit fit sursauter Hermione, Ian et Alex. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit un bras dans le vide. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Aucun sort ne pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet et seul Harry possédait une cape d'invisibilité.

« Harry… ? »

« Hermione ? interrogea Ian

La scène qui suivit se déroula au ralenti. Le bras de Dolohov se levait, baguette pointée vers elle. Hermione était figée, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Mû par un réflexe instinctif et même s'il ne savait pas ce que cette baguette représentait, Ian tacla Hermione tandis qu'au même moment Sirius taclait Dolohov faisant tomber la cape d'invisibilité qui les camouflait.

Le sort se perdit dans la nature.

Alex était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait bien vu une sorte d'éclair vert sortir d'un petit bâton de bois ? Son regard capta celui de Ian. Il était aussi éberlué que lui. Et pour Ian qui ne montrait jamais aucune émotion, c'était beaucoup dire.

« Hermione » cria l'un des individus. « Transplane ! »

Quoi ? Trans…plane ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cette situation devenait de plus en plus folle.

Le regard d'Hermione et celui d'Harry se figèrent l'un sur l'autre.

La voix de Sirius les sortit de leur transe. « Hermione ! Transplane ».

« Je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop longtemps ! » Plus de 8 ans qu'elle n'avait utilisé la magie. Et le transplanage n'était pas pour les débutants.

« Tu peux le faire Hermione ! Tu dois les mettre en sécurité. On s'occupe d'eux ! »

Hermione se saisit des mains d'Alex et de Ian, se concentra autant qu'elle le put sur la maison. Après un moment elle ressentit la sensation particulière et désagréable du transplanage. Alex essaya de se dégager probablement pour échapper à cette sensation mais elle le tenait fermement. Elle ne devait pas faire d'erreur autrement l'un d'eux allait être désartibuler.

Alex s'effondra dès qu'ils atterrirent. Ian la lâcha brusquement.

« Que… » Alex était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Un moment ils étaient dans le parc et le moment d'après, ils étaient dans le salon de la maison.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Hermione monta les escaliers et prit sa baguette. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas abandonner. Ils allaient peut être venir ici. Sa main tremblait de peur.

Ian et Alex n'avaient pas bougés. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir ce qu'ils avaient vu. C'était impossible. Ils avaient sûrement hallucinés. La magie n'existait pas.

Lorsqu'Hermione redescendit elle avait avec elle le même petit bâton de bois que leurs agresseurs.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger qu'une lumière dorée apparut dans la pièce. Ils se reculèrent tous les deux. Cette lumière se transforma en jeune homme. Lui aussi avait une baguette.

Sans un mot, Hermione se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Alex échangea un regard avec Ian. Allaient-ils avoir une explication à un moment ?

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Fit-elle en l'examinant.

« Non, et toi ? »

« Tout va bien » Elle se tourna vers Ian et Alex. « Et vous ? Vous allez bien tous les deux ? » Elle les examina du regard à leur tour.

« Hermione, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Commença Ian. « Que… »

« Je…Je peux tout expliquer »

« Ce serait bien en effet. Une question avant tout : étaient-ce des hallucinations ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, Ian » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Où est Sirius ? Et Dolohov et Lestrange ? »

« J'ai stupéfixié Dolohov et Sirius s'occupait de Lestrange. Il m'a dit de te rejoindre ici pour vous protéger. » Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules. « Il va bien Mia. » Mia était un surnom dont Harry l'avait affublée. En cas de danger, c'était moins long à prononcer qu'Hermione.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait pris un peu de hauteur, était devenue plus féminine. Non pas qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon manqué avant mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps.

Hermione aussi l'observait. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, les derniers signifiant la fin de sa croissance. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et cachaient sa cicatrice.

Aucun des deux ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Heureusement Alex leur vint au secours –sans le savoir-. « Tu nous présente Hermione ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Elle mit son bras sous celui d'Harry. « Harry, je te présente Ian et Alex. Je vous présente Harry, un ami d'enfance »

On ne pouvait pas ignorer l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte interrompit toute intention de conversation. Ian s'avança devant Alex pour le protéger. Simple habitude. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était habillé de façon…particulière. Il avait des habits en velours vert sombres. Il semblait agité.

« On doit partir » Commença-t-il sans introduction.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu t'étais occupé d'eux ? »

Il s'approcha d'Harry et l'attira un peu plus loin.

« Je m'en suis occupé mais ça ne suffira pas. Ils ne sont plus en sécurité ici » Il les regarda et s'attarda un instant sur Hermione.

« Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« On doit vous mettre en sécurité. D'autres vont venir »

Il n'y avait pas que ça, elle pouvait le sentir. « Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta tête a été mise à prix »

Alex et Ian inspirèrent bruyamment. Malgré tout ce qui était en train de se passer, elle restait la grande sœur d'Alex et la plus proche amie de Ian. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent Hermione ? »

« C'est un peu long à expliquer. Mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit s'en aller. »

Ian fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes en danger—»

« —nous pouvons nous défendre—»

« —pas contre ça. Croyez-moi » Il hésitait. « Ian. Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, ça va être très difficile pour vous, mais vous devez me faire confiance »

Il cherchait son regard. Il sembla y trouver ce qu'il désirait car il soupira légèrement et acquiesça. « Très bien »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Comment fait-on ? »

« On va transplaner au square Grimmaurd. De là, on verra ce qu'on fera »

« Très bien »

Alex leva la main comme un élève qui demande la parole. « Transplaner ? »

« C'est ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure Alex »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette sensation »

« Moi non plus Alex »

« On doit prendre des affaires ? » Interrogea Ian

Ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit. « Pas le temps. Quelqu'un viendra les récupérer un peu plus tard » Puis, il se tourna vers Harry « Emmène-les. Je vous rejoindrais après » Devant l'hésitation d'Harry il insista « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tout va bien se passer »

Il soupira. « Hermione, tu prends Alex ? Je prends Ian ? »

« D'accord »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius « Sois prudent »

Il lui caressa la joue « Pas d'inquiétude. Je le serais. Partez maintenant »

Sous son regard, ils transplanèrent au square Grimmaurd.


	4. Chapter 4

**LE SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par Remus, Tonk et Dumbledore. Ils passèrent bien quelques minutes à s'observer avant que Dumbledore ne rompe le silence.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Messieurs Rider » les salua-t-il.

Hermione n'était pas surprise qu'il les connaisse. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. « Je vous présente le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonk. Vous connaissez déjà Harry. »

Elle ignora sciemment le petit froncement de nez qui accompagna le nom complet de Tonk. Apparemment, elle n'aimait toujours pas le fait que quelqu'un l'appelle par son prénom de baptême.

Un objet attira son attention. Une alliance à l'annulaire de Remus. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Tonk était très près de lui. Lorsqu'Hermione regarda, elle vit la même bague à l'annulaire de Tonk. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire ravi. Les deux principaux intéressés sourirent à leur tour.

« Félicitations Remus » Elle le prit dans ses bras ainsi que Tonk. « Tonk. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Vous le méritez. Quand a eu lieu le mariage ? »

Remus parut mal à l'aise. « Nous aurions bien aimé que tu sois là mais—». L'absence d'Hermione l'avait véritablement attristé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit là avec eux.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras. « Je sais. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravie d'être là vous le savez. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. » Fit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Dumbledore interrompit les retrouvailles. « Je suggère que nous nous installions dans la cuisine. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter »

Discuter. Ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas faire. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer à Alex et Ian. Depuis le début. Et Dieu seul savait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

La vaisselle se faisait toute seule dans la cuisine et le thé chauffait. Des tasses sortirent des placards.

Alex se rapprocha de son oncle instinctivement. Celui-ci le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Dumbledore le regarda avec un petit sourire indulgent. Il détailla un peu plus leurs invités.

Alex était un garçon athlétique. De la même taille qu'Harry, il avait les yeux marron, des cheveux blonds. Son oncle était de la même taille que Sirius. Les yeux clairs et les cheveux d'un blond plus foncé. Il observait la pièce d'un œil aguerri tout en écoutant la conversation. Il avait fait attention à ne pas être dos à la sortie. Un vrai professionnel. S'il avait été capable d'utiliser la magie, il aurait été un excellent auror. Si pas l'un des meilleurs.

Sentant le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, il le regarda à son tour. Le vieux monsieur ne détourna même pas les yeux. Ian se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'était pas habitué à baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il observa alors les deux autres occupants de la pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme était un peu plus grand que lui. Il était habillé normalement. Il avait énormément de cicatrices sur le visage et les mains aussi, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Cela piqua son intérêt. Lui aussi avait des cicatrices mais pas autant. Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer ça ? Explosion ? Torture ? Les possibilités étaient nombreuses.

La femme qui était à côté de lui faisait la même taille qu'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux marron et les cheveux roses. Un regard franc. Un nez fin. Plutôt jolie.

Enfin Harry était un jeune homme du même âge qu'Hermione. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front et des yeux sombres. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Sûrement une tâche de naissance.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, était une cuisine. Ajointée à un salon. La maison était en assez mauvais état. Les murs étaient décrépis, les tapisseries à moitié arrachées. La maison semblait avoir été inhabitée pendant des mois, voire des années. Il s'attendait à voir des toiles d'araignées, heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait peur mais il se sentait mieux sans la présence d'arachnides de toutes tailles.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Sous le regard amusé de Tonk, Alex toucha la chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus. Dumbledore présidait la table. A l'autre bout de table se trouvait Tonk et Lupin. Ian et Alex étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la gauche de Dumbledore tandis qu'Hermione et Harry étaient à sa droite.

"Du thé ?"

Ian le regarda fixement. Il leur demandait ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Comme si il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Après tout, une vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule et des tasses qui volaient, quoi de plus banal.

"Pas de thé alors. Hermione ?"

"C'est toujours le même qu'avant ?"

"Je suis trop vieux pour changer mes habitudes", dit-il en souriant. "Alors volontiers."

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'il versait le thé dans les tasses. Ian continuait discrètement à observer ses hôtes. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hermione. Elle tremblait légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Jamais Hermione n'avais paru si vulnérable. Il se tendit comme un arc, prêt à bondir pour la protéger. Il aurait dû s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Si Tulip Jones avait été elle, elle l'aurait regardé avec un petit sourire goguenard. Selon elle, il était bien trop protecteur avec Hermione pour que cela soit seulement parce qu'elle était la « baby-sitter ».

Une fois lors d'une mission, alors qu'il était en contact avec Tulip, elle l'avait informé qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, type russe avait suivi Hermione. Il avait tout de suite demandé à ce qu'un autre agent le remplace pour qu'il puisse régler ça lui-même. Il avait était prêt à abandonner la mission pour s'assurer qu'Hermione irait bien. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Tulip se fasse des idées.

Bien sûr, le bruit avait couru et à son retour la quasi-totalité des agents savaient ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire. Plus d'un l'avait charrié à ce propos.

_Flash-back_

_Il était dans l'ascenseur appuyé sur la paroi. Il se passa la main sur le visage la mission l'avait épuisé. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'histoire avec Hermione n'avait pas aidé. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de sommeil quand il avait réussi à joindre Hermione. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise de l'entendre était un euphémisme. D'ordinaire, il ne téléphonait quand il était en « voyage d'affaires ». Mais cette fois il avait eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il aurait su dans son intonation si quelque chose allait mal._

_Le « ding » signifiant l'arrivée à l'étage le tira de ses pensées. _

_Lorsqu'il sorti, il avança d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Blunt. Il allait faire son rapport, ensuite rentrer chez lui et dormir pendant une semaine. Non sans avoir d'abord invité Alex et Hermione au restaurant pour se faire pardonner d'être parti comme un voleur._

_« Alors Ian, c'est pour quand le mariage ? Tu nous inviteras j'espère ? »_

_Cette phrase le stoppa net. S'il avait été en train de boire, il aurait tout recraché. Il se tourna vers l'agent qui avait dit ça, Delaware._

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Ben de ton mariage avec la fille qui habite chez toi. Hermione c'est ça ? C'est la rumeur du moment ici »_

_Un autre agent s'approcha d'eux._

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour une femme puisse te mettre à genoux » dit-il en riant._

_Il était de notoriété publique qu'Ian était un excellent agent mais surtout qu'il était très froid et distant. Il avait déjà eu des aventures bien sûr. Mais c'était juste une façon de satisfaire ses besoins primaires que par réelle affection pour la demoiselle. Si Hermione n'avais jamais vécu chez lui il aurait sûrement tenté de la séduire. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point elle était séduisante avec ses yeux marrons en amande, ses longs cheveux châtains, sa taille fine, sa grâce, son rire…_

_Il s'égarait._

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit mais il n'y a pas de mariage, même pas de relation, Hermione est juste la… baby-sitter d'Alex et donc je me dois de m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité »_

_« Oui bien sûr » firent-ils en s'éloignant avec le sourire._

_Ian secoua la tête. _

_Il entra dans le bureau de Blunt et fit son rapport. Blunt lui promit deux semaines pendant lesquelles il ne serait appelé sous aucun prétexte. Il ressortit et pria (alors qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde en Dieu) pour que personne ne l'aborde avant qu'il n'ait quitté les locaux du MI-6. Il n'avait jamais prié si fort._

_Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement de courte durée quand, lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage, Tulip Jones monta. Elle appuya sur un bouton et se plaça à côté de lui._

_« J'ai entendu que la mission avait été un succès »_

_« On entend beaucoup de choses en ce moment »_

_Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui devait cette rumeur sur Hermione. _

_« Je ne vais pas me marier avec Hermione »_

_« Mmm »_

_Elle avait le nez dans un dossier mais Ian la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait toute son attention._

_« Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais avant de vous marier avec quelqu'un vous devez d'abord être en couple, ce qui inclue des rendez-vous, des dîners aux chandelles, des cadeaux… etc »_

_« Mmmm »_

_Il regarda sa montre avec impatience. Pourquoi cet ascenseur n'allait pas plus vite ?_

_« Hermione et moi, on n'est pas en couple »_

_« Mmm »_

_« C'est la vérité. On est amis.»_

_Mon Dieu, était-il en train de radoter ? Il ne faisait jamais ça. Ce n'était pas un mot qui faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Il était toujours sûr de lui. Sauf avec Tulip. Elle parvenait toujours à dire quelque chose qui le faisait buguer. En l'occurrence c'était plus son silence qui le dérangeait._

_« Non vraiment, on est pas ensemble, pas un couple, on est juste…amis. Et de toute façon, elle est encore une jeune fille et je suis trop vieux pour elle. »_

_Tulip ferma son dossier et appuya sur le bouton « stop » de l'ascenseur._

_« Je ne sais pas qui vous essayez de convaincre, vous ou moi. Cette jeune femme –oui c'est une femme et je sais pertinemment que vous l'avez déjà remarqué- vit chez vous depuis 6 ans. Elle a un travail régulier et pourtant elle vit toujours chez vous et ne me dites qu'elle s'occupe encore d'Alex, nous savons tous les deux qu'Alex est assez grand maintenant pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. De plus, vous payez toujours pour tout ce dont elle a besoin. Vous l'emmenez au restaurant, vous lui achetez des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et pour Noël et vous faites en sorte de toujours être là à ces occasions, quelque chose que vous ne feriez pas si vous étiez simples « amis ». Vous n'avez pas eu d'histoires sérieuses depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez vous. Cela encore, ça ne veut rien dire. Par contre depuis, qu'elle est chez vous, vous n'avez plus ramené de filles chez vous, d'aventures d'une nuit et ça, ça veut dire beaucoup. De plus, vous souriez plus souvent depuis que vous la connaissait._

_Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas demandé de partir ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie de son plein gré ? Cette femme est restée pendant 6 ans. Alors qu'à partir d'un moment elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et Bon Dieu Ian, vous avez seulement 8 ans de plus qu'elle._

_Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense ? »_

_Elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre._

_« Je ne sais pas si vous n'avez rien tenté parce que simplement vous ne voulez pas à cause de votre travail, ou parce que vous ne vous êtes pas encore rendu compte que vous êtes dingue de cette 'jeune fille'. Mais je peux vous assurer que quand vous vous en rendrez compte et que vous ferez n'importe quoi pour avoir un vrai rendez-vous et que vous conduirez comme ces hommes amoureux dont vous vous moquez allègrement, je serais là pour vous dire 'je vous l'avez bien dit'. »_

_« Tulip. Dans la phrase 'on est juste colocataires', qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? »_

_« Je comprends juste que vous êtes en train d'être stupide. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le fit taire d'une main._

_« Cette jeune femme, Hermione est peut-être, sûrement même, la meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivé. Vous méritez d'être heureux Ian. Et elle vous rendrait heureux, tout comme vous pourriez la rendre heureuse. J'espère juste que vous n'arriverez pas trop tard. Un jour, un homme va arriver et se rendre compte qu'elle est tout ce qu'il désire et elle partira avec lui. »_

_Il pensa tout de suite à Jonathan, le serveur avec qui elle était sortie._

_« N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard Ian »_

_Elle appuya sur le bouton stop et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Tulip descende à son étage. Quand il se retrouva seul, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement fatigué à présent._

_Fin flash-back_

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le silence régnait toujours. Tulip se trompait. Assurément. Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers Hermione.

Elle buvait son thé. Elle espérait que Dumbledore engagerait la conversation et que son rôle se limiterait à de petites interventions par ci par là. Seulement le vieux professeur ne semblait pas presser d'engager la conversation. Il reposa sa tête et la regarda avec un sourire tendre.

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous commenciez Mlle Granger."

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer…"

"Par le début"

Le professeur Dumbledore était comme d'habitude d'une grande aide.

"Le début, bien sûr…"

Par où commencer. Ian et Alex la regardaient, attendant qu'elle leur explique ce qu'il se passait.

"Ce que je vais vous dire va vous surprendre, peut-être même vous faire peur. Peut-être même que vous ne me croirez pas."

« Ca dépend de ce que tu vas dire » dit Alex.

"Il existe deux mondes différents. Le vôtre et…le nôtre" C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se dissociait d'eux.

"… Que veux-tu dire ? "demanda Alex.

"Il y a le monde de la magie et le monde 'normal'"

Elle regarda Dumbledore qui hocha la tête. Un encouragement muet.

"Je suppose que pour mieux comprendre, il faudrait que je vous raconte mon passé."

À cette phrase Ian tiqua légèrement. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa vie avant qu'elle ne les rencontre. Il était curieux bien sûr mais il avait toujours respecté sa réserve. Il savait seulement que ses parents étaient morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture.

"Je suis née il y a 24 ans à Londres. Mes parents…" Elle inspira bruyamment. Même après toutes ces années, ses parents restaient un sujet douloureux. "Mes parents étaient dentistes. Tout était parfaitement normal. J'allais à l'école comme tous les autres élèves. Seulement au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais faire certaines choses."

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Je cassais des verres lorsque j'étais en colère, sans les avoir touchés. Ce genre de choses. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre par hibou. »

Alex haussa les sourcils.

« Oui Alex, par hibou. Cette lettre me disait que j'étais acceptée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Le professeur Dumbledore ici présent est le directeur de Poudlard. Remus est un ancien professeur. À Poudlard, les professeurs nous apprennent à utiliser la magie. Pour ça, nous avons des cours de sortilèges, de métamorphoses…Pour ça nous avons besoin d'une baguette" finit-elle en montrant la sienne.

Pour Alex, ça semblait être un bout de bois tout à fait banal.

La conversation fut stoppée quand ils entendirent un bruit dans la cuisine. La scène qui suivit se produit en quelques secondes. Tous les occupants de la cuisine se mirent debout. Ian devant Alex, Remus devant Tonk et Harry devant Hermione, agissant comme des boucliers humains. Dumbledore s'était levé tranquillement de sa chaise. Il avait combattu nombres de sorciers et n'était donc pas inquiet. Au moindre danger, il saurait se défendre. Les sorciers avaient leurs baguettes brandies.

Tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement quand ils virent Sirius apparaître. Il avait la veste déchirée et une estafilade sur la joue. Autrement, il paraissait en bonne santé. Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Du calme. Ce n'est que moi » dit-il en levant les bras.

« Désolé Sirius. Mais tu comprends… » Commença Remus.

« Oui. La prochaine fois, je mettrais une clochette, comme ça tu sauras que c'est moi » dit-il pince sans rire.

Ian l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Il était grand, environ sa taille. Les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Des yeux de la même couleur. Une petite moustache agrémentée d'une petit barbe. Un pantalon et une veste en velours.

« Et les deux autres ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je les ai assommés et laissés sur le côté. J'ai créé un portoloin qui va les emmener au Mexique. Ça ne va pas les empêcher de revenir mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus. »

Hermione s'avança vers lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où il saignait.

« Tu es blessé »

« Rien de dramatique, je suis toujours Sirius le magnifique »

Alex et Ian échangèrent un regard. Hermione haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Sirius le magnifique hein ? »

Il lui décocha un sourire éclatant. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes. Différentes émotions se mélangeaient dans le regard de Sirius : la tristesse, la joie, le soulagement. La tristesse de revoir Hermione dans de pareilles circonstances et d'avoir attendu six ans pour que cela se fasse. De la joie à la voir enfin après ces années d'absence. Du soulagement de voir qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle était en bonne santé.

Elle était devenue une femme. Une belle jeune femme. Son corps s'était affiné. Elle avait perdu ses joues d'enfant. Ce qui n'avait pas changé c'était son regard. Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était complètement heureuse. Mais Sirius la connaissait bien. Très bien même. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la lueur de souffrance pourtant bien cachée au fond de ses prunelles. Elle était moins présente que six ans auparavant. Sûrement dû aux deux moldus qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Elle avait réappris à vivre à leur contact et elle semblait être autant heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et pour cela, les deux garçons avaient sa gratitude.

Sirius avait vieilli, c'était indéniable. Il avait quelques rides en plus et des cernes sous les yeux. Il manquait de sommeil. L'inquiétude le gardait éveillé la nuit. La sécurité d'Harry était le plus important pour lui. Il lui arrivait de se lever plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour vérifier que le jeune homme respirait. Et il ne comptait plus les nuits où il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, se demandant comment allait Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle était là en face de lui, il pouvait respirer normalement.

« Tu sembles fatigué » fit Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

« Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne va arranger » fit-il également avec un sourire. « Tu m'a manqué. » Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y jeta.

La main gauche de Sirius se perdit dans ses cheveux et sa main droite était dans son dos. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait protégée dans les bras de Sirius. Rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

Dumbledore observa ses retrouvailles avec un regard bienveillant. Il savait à quel point Hermione avait manqué à Sirius. Il considérait Harry et Hermione comme ses enfants et être séparé de l'un d'eux avait été difficile à supporter pour Sirius.

Ian et Alex observait cet échange avec un peu plus de réserve. Alex parce que cet homme ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Ian quant à lui repensait malgré lui à ce que lui avait dit Tulip.

_J'espère juste que vous n'arriverez pas trop tard. Un jour, un homme va arriver et se rendre compte qu'elle est tout ce qu'il désire et elle partira avec lui_

Hermione était au mieux une amie, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ses mots revenaient le hanter ?

Alex interrompit les retrouvailles.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Il était à deux doigts de devenir hystérique. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« La magie n'existe pas, tout ce que nous avons vu pour le moment sont simplement des effets d'optique. Ou alors je suis en train de rêver et je me vais me réveiller. Oui c'est ça. C'est un rêve. Bizarre et terrifiant mais un rêve quand même. Je vais bientôt entendre le réveil et devoir aller en cours. »

« Je peux vous assurer Mr Rider que vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver et que tout ceci est très réel » intervint Dumbledore.

Alex sursauta. Le vieil homme était juste à côté de lui et il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il était meilleur que ça quand même. Il le regarda avec précaution. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que le vieil homme –quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Dumbledore…qui portait un nom pareil ?- disait la vérité. Mais comment un autre monde pouvait exister sans que personne ne le sache ?

« Parce que nous faisons tout pour le cacher » répondit Dumbledore.

Alex sursauta encore une fois. Il n'avait pourtant pas parlé. Il l'avait seulement…pensé. Il regarda Dumbledore avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je suis désolé mais vous pensiez particulièrement fort »

« Je vous serais reconnaissant d'éviter de faire cela à l'avenir » intervint Ian. Nul ne pouvait ignorer l'avertissement dans sa voix.

Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient tous, personne ne s'en prendrait jamais à Alex tant qu'il serait là.

Les sorciers présents haussèrent les sourcils. Ce moldu avait du culot. Personne du monde magique n'aurait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton.

Dumbledore inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suggère que tout le monde se rasseoir pour que nous puissions continuer »

Tout le monde se rassit. Sirius se mit à côté d'Hermione ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part de Ian. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bien. Comme Hermione vous l'a expliqué, il y a votre monde et le nôtre. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Les parents d'élèves qui ne le diront jamais pour des raisons évidentes et le premier ministre, là encore pour des raisons évidentes.

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être enfant de sorcier pour en être un. Deux non-sorciers peuvent avoir un enfant sorcier. Nous sommes tous sorciers ici. Il serait plus juste de vous dire exactement qui nous sommes. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Remus Lupin était un des professeurs de Poudlard. Nymphadora Tonk est métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire qu'elle peut changer d'apparence à volonté. »

Pour illustrer son point, Tonk se transforma en Alex, sous l'effroi de celui-ci.

« Elle est de plus auror. Les aurors sont une unité d'élite, un peu comme le MI-6 que vous avez… » Dit-il avec un petit regard malicieux en direction de Ian.

Celui-ci comprit tout de suite que Dumbledore était au courant de son secret.

« Enfin, Sirius Black ici-présent est un ancien élève de Poudlard. Ah oui j'oubliais, Harry est également un ancien élève de Poudlard. Je me rend bien compte que c'est beaucoup d'informations en une seule fois mais malheureusement le temps est un luxe qui nous fait défaut. »

« Vous parlez de l'avis de recherche ? » intervint Ian.

Il n'avait pas du tout oublié qu'ils avaient dû s'échapper car Hermione était sous le coup d'un avis de recherche.

« Pourquoi vous recherchent-ils ? »

Hermione hésita.

« Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire… »

« Et bien, je pense que nous avons le temps… »

* * *

Ian s'était isolé mais gardait quand même un œil sur les autres.

Tout cela était tellement gros. Le monde de la magie, les aurors, les mangemorts, Voldemort... C'était un peu trop en une journée. Et il se rendait compte à quel point, l'honnêteté manquait cruellement dans leur maison de Chelsea. Hermione et lui avait caché à l'autre une part importante de leur vie. Hermione avait levé le voile sur ce qu'elle cachait et par respect il devait en faire autant. Mais il craignait sa réaction. Et celle d'Alex.

Il se leva et demanda aux autres de le suivre à l'écart pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.

« J'ai une chose à vous dire et vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier »

« C'est la journée des révélations aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » s'exclama Alex. Il se tut sous le regard persan de son oncle.

« On vous écoute » intervint Hermione avec diplomatie.

Il inspira.

« Ne m'interrompez pas.

Je ne suis pas banquier. Je ne travaille pas pour la Royak and General. D'ailleurs ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une banque. En fait c'est le siège du MI-6, les services secrets britanniques. Je suis en réalité un agent de terrain. Et tous mes voyages d'affaires sont en fait des missions qui me sont attribuées »

Le silence s'installa. Il vit une myriade d'émotions défilait dans les yeux d'Hermione et d'Alex. Au bout d'un moment, Alex se leva d'un bond.

« En fait je suis le seul ici à ne pas avoir de secret ? »

« Alex... » fit Ian en se levant également.

Alex sortit de la pièce et monta l'escalier. Alors que Ian faisait mine de le suivre, Hermione l'arrêta d'une main sur son avant-bras.

« Il a besoin de s'isoler pour le moment. C'est beaucoup de révélations en une seule journée. Il se sent trahi. Laissez-lui du temps. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison » soupira Ian

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

« On s'est beaucoup menti, hein ? » fit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

« Trop » répliqua Ian. « Plus de mensonges ? » fit-il en lui tendant la main

« Plus de mensonges » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Alex était allongé sur le lit. Son attitude avait été légèrement enfantine mais il n'avait pas pu se maîtriser. Tout le monde lui avait caché quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas des petites choses. Non. Ian était un espion et Hermione était une sorcière. Tout cela le rendait un peu banal en fait. Il était juste un adolescent.

Il entendit de petits coups sur la porte, ensuite Hermione entra.

« Alex ? On peut parler ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti Alex. Et je sais que Ian est désolé aussi. Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je pensais réellement que tout ceci était derrière moi. Il s'est passé des choses qui ont provoquées mon départ. Des choses dont je ne suis pas prête à parler. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien. Je n'étais pas prête à t'en parler, à toi ou à Ian. Et je suis sûre que lui ne nous a rien dit parce qu'il voulait nous protéger. »

Alex ricana.

« Qu'il ait eut raison ou tort de faire ça n'est pas la question. Ce qui est important c'est pourquoi il l'a fait. Parce qu'il nous aime et qu'il veut nous protéger. C'est la seule chose qui doit compter à tes yeux Alex. On t'aime tous les deux très fort »

« Elle a raison Alex » fit Ian en entrant dans la pièce. « Et à partir d'aujourd'hui il n'y aura plus de mensonges »

« Promis ? »

« Promis » répondit Hermione. « Allez viens là » fit-elle en ouvrant les bras

Alex haussa un sourcil. « Je ne suis plus un enfant Hermione »

« Je sais mais moi j'en ai besoin »

Avec un sourire, Alex la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Hermione » fit une voix du couloir.

Hermione sursauta. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Elle se tourna vers l'embrasure de la porte.

« Bonjour Ron »

* * *

**Voilà. Un nouveau chapitre tout droit sorti du four^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine ;-)**


End file.
